


Thought That Counts

by wolfh00r



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfh00r/pseuds/wolfh00r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Jasper/Alice Christmas drabble for my amazing bestie @nicekittyrawr. This is not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicekittyrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekittyrawr/gifts).



> Don't own the characters - all SM - just playing in her world.

“Oh Jasper, you shouldn’t have! I love it!”  
  
Jasper looked up from the book he was reading. The level of excitement coming off of Alice told him everything he needed to know. Shaking his head, he grinned up at her.   
  
“I only just thought of it, you know that isn’t fair.”  
  
“And I only just had a vision of you giving it to me. It’s perfect and I love you for it,” Alice beamed, skipping over to him before landing in his lap. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning. “You know me so well.”  
  
“How am I ever supposed to surprise you?” he asks, nuzzling against her cheek.  
  
“You just did!”  
  
He lifts his head and looks deep into her amber eyes, “Yes, but when I give you the present, it won’t mean as much.”  
  
She laughs, leaning in to softly kiss him, “Jasper, darlin’,” she winks at him and his grin grows wide, “haven’t you learned by now? It’s the thought that counts.”  
  
“Well, I’m having a thought right now,” Jasper winks at Alice.  
  
Alice closes her eyes for a moment then opens them wide. “When are we doing _that_?”  
  
“Right now,” Jasper laughs as he easily picks her up and carries her upstairs.


End file.
